You Made Goodbye Too Easy
by Forehead-Girl
Summary: Sometimes she wonders if he only came back to wilt the flower that bloomed in the spring of his abandonment, and if once he’s wilted it again if he‘ll just disappear like melting snow in the spring.


**You Made goodbye too Easy**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" or any of its characters.

Author's notes: I hope you enjoy and I'm open to any comments at all. I wrote this fic. while I was listening to _In Pieces_ by "Linkin Park," so if you listen to the song it might help set the mood.

* * *

Sakura once again looks back at Sasuke with hurt and confusion as he stops her from leaving their now darkening bedroom. His hand stays on her forearm with a firm yet gentle grip begging her not to leave and to forgive him.

Sakura stays rooted to the spot as he cautiously attempts to pull her back to him. But, all she can allow herself to do is stare with hurt clearly written on her tearful face as confused thoughts threaten to leave her quivering lips.

"Your annoying." He says as he pulls her tightly to his muscular chest cutting her with each hurtful sentence that leaves his cruel mouth, but at the same time begging her not to go with his hands as he gently secretly pulls back and wipes her pain filled tears away. "Why do you always have to cry. All it does is show how weak you are."

Sakura can only stare up at him with tear reddened eyes full of pain as words of confusion spill out and fill the growing void between them.

"Why do you always do this Sasuke-kun? Why do you always say those things than beg me not to leave with your gently gestures?" Sakura pleads with him showing him how much he's hurt her with his insensitive words this night. "I don't understa-- Sasuke having heard enough of her pain filled words silences her with a kiss that almost lets her forget the pain he's caused her. That is until she opens her eyes and is met with his cold hateful eyes staring back at her.

All there is, is hate in them. She can only see disgust in his eyes as her tears once again start to cascade down her face. She knows there's truth to his words. She knows that when she's crying she's showing the world how weak she truly is, but she also knows that it's not all her fault.

He was the one who built this life with her and now he's trying to destroy her again. Sometimes she wonders if he only came back to wilt the flower that bloomed in the spring of his abandonment, and if once he's wilted it again if he'll just disappear like melting snow in the spring.

After countless nights of wondering and days of worrying about his true intentions she can't take the endless confusion anymore. She finally asks him the question that could either crush her completely or that could save her wilting soul forever.

"Sasuke, why did you come back?" She asks with the last remnants of her hopes and dreams leaking throw her words while her eyes hold nothing but doubt. As she watches him just sit there and stare back at her with not a single emotion leaking throw his hardened face she knows with just that one look that all her hopes are lost.

"I only have one goal left…" He says while giving her a cold unforgiving look. "And, that's to restore my clan. That's the only reason, Sakura."

As he gets up to leave she's frozen to her spot and as she watches his slowly retreating form she feels what's left of her hopes and dreams freeze over and die with his retreat.

Its that very night that she leaves him knowing its her only chance for a new start before she wilts completely. She leaves him just like he left her before, although she knows he won't be broken like she was and that he'll move on without any quarrels. For she knows deep down that he's already found someone else to replace her, so she leaves with out any regrets but still a slowly wilting flower.

As she gives their house one last look she can't help but think back to everything she's been through for him. The wait and the pain that she suffered through only to have him come back and promise her everything then slowly toss her aside.

She then remembers how nice it was to be wrapped in his strong arms each night even with the chill that came with them from his cold and hateful demeanor. And, the truth in all his lies and how he lives in secrets and regrets. With these final fleeting thoughts she slowly turns her back on all the pain and all the sorrow, and allows herself to walk towards the long awaited spring that's been patiently waiting for its newly blossoming flower.

_Forgive me…Sasuke…but you just made goodbye too easy._

* * *

Author's notes: So, what did you all think? Was it any good? Well, let me know even if its to tell me it sucked eggs, ok..


End file.
